List of Godzilla: Life on Monster Island episodes
These are episodes of Godzilla: Life on Monster Island. Season 0 (2015) #Life on Monster Island - 02/07/2015 - TBD Season 1 (2017-2018) #Little Godzilla's Big Day - 11/03/2017 - Godzilla tries to teach his son to beam the Atomic Breath. #Rodan and Anguirus' Big Hit - 11/10/2017 - Rodan and Anguirus get ready for a rap battle between Sanda and Gaira. #Godzilla's Sick? - 11/17/2017 - Godzilla gets sick so Rodan and Little Godzilla must care for him. #A Sticky Situation - 11/24/2017 - Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra get trapped in a web by Kumonga. #Tsunami - 11/24/2017 - Monster Island gets struck by a tsunami. #The Bet - 12/01/2017 - SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah make a bet to see who can destroy Godzilla. #The Egg - 12/04/2017 - Godzilla and Mothra put Little Godzilla, Fairy Mothra, and Mothra Leo in charge of the new egg while they go on a date. #Fish and Kaiju - 12/05/2017 - TBD #A Christmas Special (Part 1) - 12/06/2017 - Godzilla decides to tell Little Godzilla and Mothra Leo a few stories. First he tells them the story of a kaiju who wants to steal Christmas. #A Christmas Special (Part 2) - 12/07/2017 - In a parody of a Christmas Carol, King Ghidorah is a grumpy man mistreating Little Godzilla and Mothra Leo. Soon he gets visited by 3 ghosts of Christmas times. #A Christmas Special (Part 3) - 12/08/2017 - TBD #Movie Night - 01/05/2018 - Godzilla and his friends, Rodan and Anguirus, decide to have a movie night. They find an "open" movie theater there. However, it is not what they expected. #Honey, I Shrunk Some Kaiju! - 01/12/2018 - TBD #O-Kaiju - 01/19/2018 - TBD #Gorosaurus' Date - 01/26/2018 - TBD #SpaceGodzilla in Space - 02/02/2018 - TBD #Eye of the Mountain - 02/09/2018 - TBD #A Visit from Biollante - 02/16/2018 - Little Godzilla gets the chance to meet his aunt Biollante. #Walking Whalers - 02/23/2018 - TBD #Of Kaiju and Men - 03/02/2018 - Godzilla meets a human on Monster Island who has been living here for a few decades. #Chucky the Chipmunk Boy - 03/09/2018 - Godzilla notices the kaiju complaining about a chipmunk-like kaiju wrecking their things. (More coming soon...) #Monster Island Camping - 03/16/2018 - Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon, and Gorosaurus go camping in a deserted part of Monster Island. #The Love Man - 03/23/2018 - TBD #Bite-Sized Snack - 03/30/2018 - TBD #Battra - 04/06/2018 - King Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla meet up with Battra to do something evil to Mothra and Mothra Leo. When Fairy Mothra hears this, she flies off to warn them about the plan. #William Spacespeare - 04/13/2018 - SpaceGodzilla discovers a magic pen and paper. Soon, when he discovers the power it can do, he decides to write a story about random, evil events that begin to happen in real life. #Duck, Duck, Godzilla - 04/20/2018 - An evil duck-like kaiju named "Kyokin" arrives in Monster Island to steal eggs from other kaijus, so Godzilla and his friends have to stop him. #Cortex-Controlled - 04/30/2018 - TBD #Earth-Sized... Thing! - 05/07/2018 - TBD #Like Monster, Like Son - 05/28/2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) #The Skull Crawlers - 08/06/2018 - Today is the day Little Godzilla gets a skull crawler, but thing horrible happen after he gets one. #Just Some Broccoli - 08/13/2018 - TBD #Oh My Godzilla! - 08/20/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/27/2018 - TBD #The Mothra Egg Hunt - 09/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/10/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/17/2018 - TBD #Blackmailed - 09/24/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/01/2018 - TBD #Kaiju Dating - 10/08/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2018 - TBD #Dude, Quit Giving Me The Chills! - 10/26/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/09/2018 - TBD #MUTO Season - 11/16/2018 - Godzilla's two ancient enemies, the MUTOs arrive on Monster Island to breed. #It Came from The Blue Hole - 11/23/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2018 - TBD #The Icicle - 12/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/17/2018 - TBD #Manda V. Baragon - 02/11/2019 - TBD #Little Godzilla and Mountain Kaiju - 02/18/2019 - TBD #Ghidorah's Dilemma - 02/25/2019 - TBD #You May Now Take the Moth! - 03/04/2019 - TBD #Another One Bites the Dust - 03/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2019 - TBD #''Untitled Season 2 Finale'' - 03/25/2019 - TBD Season 3 (2019) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' - 04/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/13/2019 - TBD #Dorats!? - 05/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/22/2019 - TBD #Little Godzilla and the Brain Sucker - 05/23/2019 - TBD #The Ocean Woman - 05/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2019 - TBD #All Monsters Unite! - 05/31/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #TBD - 06/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/22/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/26/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 - TBD #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - 09/27/2019 - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - 10/14/2019 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' - 06/08/2020 - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' - 12/14/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' - 06/07/2021 - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) #''Untitled Season 6 Premiere'' - 12/13/2021 - TBD # # # # # #Rise of the Mega Monster - 01/24/2022 - Godzilla and his friends were hanging out on Monster Island one day, when suddenly, a Cthulhu-esque monster named Takoningon appears and attacks Monster Island. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Takoningon To Declare War - 05/23/2022 - TBD #The Great Kaiji War (Part 1) - 05/30/2022 - TBD #The Great Kaiji War (Part 2) - 06/06/2022 - TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists